Masquerade Game of Murderous Vodka
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: A game and a plan. Sometimes these are not good combined. Sometimes they are. However this is not the case. The case is them and their little trip. "Maybe we shouldn't have done that." She said softly. "We will carry out the plan, stopping only for remorse." REVIEW PLEASE!


**Yellow! You know what? No more yellow, just purple. Well, anyway I may not own any of the characters other than Blaze and Bruiser, but I do own something. I got inspired by Vocaloid. Well, most of my stories are inspiration-rooted from Vocaloid. Hmmph. :/ Well, anyway :U, here is the story of a game of endless masks…**

* * *

Bubbles swayed gently with Boomer in the middle of the large, gold room. Black and white furniture was scattered in the crowded room, covered by many beautious women and handsome men. Boomer leaned down and whispered loving things in her ear. She blushed and giggled, silently smiling. Her clear high-heels clacked in a melodic tone underneath her long light blue dress with white, elbow-length gloves. Tiny curly strands of white lace hemmings fell on the floor, dragging along with each step to the piano music. Her bright, happy, blue eyes were covered by a glitterly, baby blue, butterfly mask that ended at the tip of her nose, with little blonde curls falling out. Boomer smiled and hugged her tighter. He wore a black and white tux with tails and a ruffled blue dress shirt.

His ocean blue eyes was covered by a simple, dark blue mask. It was a beauty and the beast scene if you will. They slowly danced to the light music. Everything seemed so peaceful. Suddenly, Buttercup came running towards the blue duo with two splashing cups of vodka punch. Her long lime green and black dress dragged lazily on the floor, the black and green silk a little dirty. Black high-heel boots poked out with each step. Her chest area was bounded by a black leather jacket with long black velvet gloves. Her mischievous electric green eyes sparkled behind a green mask with black laced sides, with shoulder-length wavy ebony hair bobbing up and down. Butch followed close behind, smirking as well.

A similar tux of his blue brother with a dark green dress shirt covered him. An uncomplicated forest green mask hid his pine green eyes well. He took a cup of vodka punch from Buttercup and shared a laugh with her, clicking their cups together. Blaze and Brusier stepped out, in loud laughter. Blaze nearly fell over in her black high-heel boots. Her violet dress, adorned by black lacey swirls trailed delicately on the floor, disappearing up to her thighs in the front with her chest hid by a black leather jacket and black, long gloves. Tears of joy fell out from her black, purple, and gold mask with alike eyes and ash brown hair coming loose. Bruiser had on the exact same tux as his green and blue brothers with a purple wine dress shirt.

A purple mask covered his welling up tears of laughter in purple and gold eyes. An enraged Blossom and Brick confronted them. Blossom's long citrus hair trailed on the ground. Her pale pink eyes, behind a pink and white mask, burned in rage. Her fists were balled in anger in white, long gloves. A stained, strapless, pink dress barely touched the ground, showing the tips of pinkish-white high-heels. Brick's hair was ruffled out over his simple red mask covering his murderous red eyes burning in comparable fury. The same tux as his brothers with a red dress shirt was stained as well.

"Why did you do that?!" The reds chorused. The purple and green sisters and brothers still laughed as loud as possible.

"It's just a little vodka!" Buttercup managed out of her ever-growing laughter.

"Yeah, you could get it out!" Blaze laughed even more. Smoke poured out of Blossom's ears as Brick grinded his teeth together.

"We're at a ball! Can't you guys act serious for once?!" Blossom shouted. By now the blues' tender moment had been crashed by a fight, and they stood still with a questioning look.

Butch and Buttercup shared a look of fake stupidity. "Serious?" They asked at the same time. Blaze and Bruiser laughed even more.

"Guys!" Brick yelled, red as his hair. The four's laughter dissolved as they wiped fake tears from their eyes.

"Here, let me make it up for you. Me and Blaze will go get ya guys some punch and Bitch-boy and Bruise will stay." Buttercup said and glugged down her vodka punch. "Come on Blaze." She motioned her to follow. Blaze followed behind, biting her lip to hold back laughter.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked, with concern. She walked to Blossom and hugged her. Blossom's grinding of her teeth ceased, but her face still stayed red.

"Buttercup decided it'd be fun to have a _vodka _fight. There isn't even such a thing!" Blossom exploded. Bubbles let go of her hug and saw really how stained her dress was. The strong alcohol covered her entire chest. Brick was even worse with some of it dripping off his face and hair. They really did have a vodka fight. Who would've know. "Let me help." She said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Do you have it, Butternut?" Blaze asked stirring some punch.

"Of course! You know where Princess and Mitch is, right?" Buttercup returned, holding up a vial of a_ VERY hard _alcohol whose name had been ripped off.

"Yeah! Now, two drops each." Blaze stepped aside showing 10 cups of vodka punch. Buttercup dropped two drops in one cup, careful not to spill. It fizzed and bubbled up to the brim. She smirked and repeated the same to each cup.

They all fizzed and bubbled up to the brim.

"Okay, you get Bubs and Bloss, I'll get Princess Whoremucks and Bitch." Blaze smirked and walked into the crowd.

Buttercup chuckled evily and walked back to the girls.

* * *

**With Bubs-chan and Bloss-san...**

"There! Your dress looks just fine." Bubbles smiled happily. Being a novice of sewing, she always carried a needle and some sting and yarn. Also being somewhat of a neat freak, she also carried some wipes and water. She had simply wiped up the vodka and sewn up the holes from holding on too tight in anger.

"Hmmm... pretty good work, Bubbles." Blossom commented, looking at her dress. It wasn't good as new, but she no longer smelled like a raging alcoholic. Bubbles giggled with a smile.

"Should I do yours, Brick?" She asked kindly. Before Brick could say a word, Boomer flew over and grabbed Bubbles by the waist.

"No, he's fine." Boomer assured and growled at Brick. He merely smirked in response.

"Hey, guys! Here's your punch." Buttercup feigned a smile and shoved the cups into their hands. Bubbles smiled and took a sip of the liquid. Her eyes lit up instantly and she shallowed more. Blossom gave her a weary look before taking the tiniest sip. Eyes wide open, she gulped down half the cup.

Buttercup smirked. Turning to the boys, she winked. Boomer and Brick exchanged a look of confusion while Bruiser and Butch started a drinking contest.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Bruiser chanted as Butch literally stuffed the cup in his mouth. He winced slightly nevertheless he drank all of the cup's content. Coughing a bit, he put the cup in the air with a sense of arrogance. Bruiser hiccuped and fell to the floor.

"You stupid drunk!" A girl from the crowd shouted. Purple lasers from across the room shot her in the head, causing her to fall to the floor.

"The bitch got what was coming to her." Buttercup muttered darkly before faking another smile. "Come on sissies! Drink!" She nudged Brick and Boomer. They turned and shrugged, then downed their drinks like shots.

* * *

**With Princess and Mitch...**

Blaze looked around with pursed lips. It wouldn't be hard to find someone as ugly as Princess in the crowd of beautiful women. And wherever Princess was, she was always hanging tightly on Mitch's arm, whining loudly about something. Blaze was so consumed with finding them, she didn't notice the girl before her. Her long, straight brown hair was pulled back by a handband attached to her creamy brown, glitterly mask that hid her hyper blue eyes. Her tan heels were slightly scuffed under her long, dark brown, scoop dress.

"Blaze?" The girl exclaimed and hugged Blaze suddenly. Blaze eyes went wide as drops of the acohol dropped on the floor. The drops melted through the gold floor, leaving small holes in the ground.

"Uh, Robin?" Blaze's eyes flickered to the girl.

"Oh, sorry!" Robin let go of her hug, smiling nervously. Blaze smiled kindly and looked around again.

"Who ya looking for?" Robin asked, following Blaze's gaze.

"Princess." Blaze replied simply. Robin stared at her, dumbfounded. A powerpuff, a kind superhero, looking for Princess, a snobby slut? Practically unheard of! They're worst enemies ever since they made friends with the Rowdyruffs.

"Princess is over there." Robin pointed to the left at a girl and a boy. Blaze's eyes flickered to the loud couple. Princess talked loudly flipping back her poofy, red hair buns. A gold, diamond studded dress with an open back, ending right above mid-thighs hugged the artifical curves made by plastic surgery. Bright yellow platform heels averaged out the small height difference between her and Mitch. Her beady black eyes were closed arrogantly behind a ruby-covered mask that covered half of her frickled face.

Mitch smirked silently with Princess on his arm. The dirty tuxedo he wore was tore up to the elbow in a 'Yeah-I'm-that-shit-you-want' look. Her already greasy brown hair was slicked back, showing the simple brown mask hiding the same beady black eyes as Princess.

"You know, my new _fiance _is getting me a 8-carrot real diamond ring," Princess announced in a snobby tone. "I bet you girls can't even get a real diamond one." She stuck her tongue out at the surronding crowd.

Blaze narrowed her eyes and growled quietly. She slowly made a painfully fake grin and walked stiffly to Princess and Mitch. Robin followed behind, just in case something happened.(**A:N -.- Obviously)**

"Princess-chan!" Blaze greeted her happily. Princess and Mitch turned around with a disgusted look.

"Since when do you talk to me?" Princess flipped her hair again. Mitch raised an eyebrow at Blaze.

"Since forever! We're friends, remember? Here, I brought you guys some drinks! On the house, of course." Blaze hastily shoved the cups into their hands with a even more painful smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been waiting for someone here to realize how important I am to and give me drinks." Princess scoffed and drank her drink.

"Where's Buttercup?" Mitch asked. Princess ignored his question as Robin cringed. Blaze's eyes darken slightly in pure fury.

"With Butch." She replied through gritted teeth. Mitch chuckled.

"So they're dating?" He asked.

"No, just drink your drink." Blaze snapped. He rolled his eyes and shallowed his drink completely.

"Good, now if you want Princess, you can come and hang out with me and the boys and my sisters." BLaze said, smiling. It was a true smile. Not because she enjoyed being with the snob and her fiance, but because her plan was working. Perfectly might I add.

"Sure, I'm bringing my _fiance,"_ Princess yelled out the word. "With me." She finished and grabbed Mitch by the arm. Dragging him along for he was zoned out from the drink, she started to the girls. "You stupid drunk!" A girl yelled from across the room. Blaze growled and shot laser from across the room. It was obvious whom the firl was talking to. Blaze turned to Robin.

"You wanna a drink?" Blaze asked kindly. She pulled the vial, concealed from Robin's eyes.

"I got one." Robin replied with a smirk. She withdrew a flask and swished it around. Blaze smirked.

"Really Robin?" Robin smiled. "Can I have some?" Blaze put her hand out.

"Sure, just don't drink too much." Robin put the flask in her hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blaze reassured as she poured some of the vial into the flask behind her back.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger on first chapter! Wow, right?! Or are you pissed? BTW I got off the community service! Yippie for me! And no I didn't commit a crime! Not that they know of... I don't own these lazy Puffs 'n' Ruffs. This is also a replacement story for The Happening. That's right, I'm thinking of deletion. ;_; Bye! PSS Tell me your dream masquerade outfit and I'll put someone in, if you don't wear corsets or dresses try and make it girly. I know, its sad. Give me some creative criticism!(-.-(-.-(-.-)-.-)-.-) ~Awesomeness Leaving!~**_


End file.
